I'm Glad You're My Friend
by Subaru
Summary: !Shounen - ai! (Macross II) Mosh and Hibiki meet for the first time and Mosh develops a crush.


I only saw the dubbed version of Macross II Lovers Again

I only saw the dubbed version of Macross II Lovers Again. And that's about all I know. Um, the rest of the details I either made up or got from various websites. All disclaimers apply.

------

Hibiki careened down the steps, pushing office ladies and men with cameras out of his way.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" 

"Sorry!" Hibiki threw over his shoulder and leaped a cart of packages. _I'll be damned if I don't find the best scoop on my first day!_ He thought to himself, gaining the freedom of the open streets in front of the SNN building.

------

A smile that was pure glee crept over Hibiki's mouth. This was it. He was a teenager, and since the news was broadcast just when teenagers were bound to tune in, he new that the best place to find an appealing scoop was a teen's hangout. 

Mac'ss was only the best hangout for this. It was large, loud, and had a waiting line three hours long. 

"Kanzaki Hibiki reporting for SNN. I am live in front of Mac'ss, the best place for teens and young adults to hang out." With a pan of the impressive front of the building (replete with lasers and lights) Hibiki turned off the camera and got into line.

"Nice jacket. You a reporter?" 

Hibiki turned at the voice. The boy was dressed in a tight black shirt and baggy pants that dripped off his hips. Shiny metal and dark jewels glinted from his wrists and neck in the pulsating lights.

"Yep." Hibiki gave the boy a rakish smile.

"Why?" The boy's black-lined eyes narrowed.

__

Think fast, Kanzaki! "I'm here to interview some people to get a scoop on what the modern youth enjoy."

"You're a sucky liar." The boy crossed his arms causing more glinting to occur. Hibiki noticed the boy was also wearing a dark red lipstick as his lips curled in an evil smirk. Three more boys, a little shorter than Hibiki but with more bulk sidled along side him.

"Yeah well, you're…" _Great. You're a fool, Kanzaki_.

"An asshole who needs to back off. Right now." A hand descended upon his shoulder and directed him out of the line. Hibiki turned to see pink. Pink hair and pink lips. _Interesting…_ He thought to himself. 

"Hey, Mosh." The guy in black muttered, turning back to the line which had moved up a little.

"Thanks." Hibiki muttered. _Damn. Spending nearly the whole afternoon looking for something great and to be saved by a guy in pink lipstick_. That color unnerved him more than the deep blood red.

"My pleasure. Hmm. Ever think about a haircut?" Hibiki paused and blinked at the guy whom the other had called Mosh.

"No, not really."

"It'll be my treat? Come on. You don't belong here." Mosh ran his fingers through Hibiki's shoulder length hair and gave him an appraising look and sighed. "First job?"

"Huh?" Hibiki blinked, shaking his hair out of Mosh's fingers. "Yeah."

"A reporter. Come on." Hibiki sighed, having nowhere else to go, followed. They walked in silence until Hibiki's curiosity got the better of him.

"So, you cut hair?"

"Among other things. Is that camera on?"

"No."

"Good." Mosh paused as a girl with blonde hair came running up. She whispered something to Mosh and he nodded. She disappeared down the alley she had appeared from and Mosh turned to look at Hibiki.

"I think I should be going. Tha-"

"I've got a story for you, but first, we have to do something with that ghastly mess of hair." With that, Hibiki found himself being dragged along at a high pace down the road.

------

"I'm not sure about this."

"Phhh!" Mosh waved a hand in the air, dismissing Hibiki's doubts. He twirled Hibiki who was ensconced in a hairdresser's chair and leaned the chair back. "Don't worry! When I finish with you, the babes will be falling all over you."

"Uh-huh. Sure." _Will they be your 'babes'?_ Hibiki wondered as Mosh started shampooing his hair with a vengeance. Agreeing to letting Mosh do his hair had done wonders for the disposition of the pink-haired man. He'd let it slip that he was a pimp and his hair dressing place was a just a front. Of course, he confiscated all of Hibiki's cameras and recorders first.

"You have to trust me." Mosh flash a charming smile at Hibiki. "You're cute enough for me, but you're jail bait." Mosh said, rinsing Hibiki's hair and applying conditioner. 

_Oh boy. What have you gotten yourself, into, Kanzaki?_ Hibiki wondered as Mosh swept up his hair into a towel and led him to another chair in front of a mirror.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I have morals." Mosh whisked the towel away and wrapped it around Hibiki. "I think short. Yes. Short hair for you." And with that, Mosh applied a pair of scissors to Hibiki's thick brown locks. Hibiki fidgeted in his chair, watching Mosh hack off his hair in the mirror.

"Ask away, I know you're dying to. And sit still. Uneven isn't in style any more."

"How old are you?"

"23."

"How did you get into your line of business?"

"Ooohh…tactful, aren't you? Well, that's my little secret."

"Sure."

"You're not very nosy for a reporter." Another lock fell away and Mosh studied the result for a moment and continued

"Like you said, this is my first day, I should say night." Hibiki grinned at Mosh in the mirror. Mosh laughed.

"I like you, Hibiki. Yes. I most definitely like you. Tell you what. You keep quiet about my side job and I'll give you the rumors you need and a free haircut and dye."

"Dye?" Hibiki started from his seat but Mosh stepped in front of him and pushed him back. 

"Yep. I've got a wonderful idea and I need you to realize it."

"Somehow, that doesn't sound reassuring." Hibiki moaned. Mosh smiled and chopped off his bangs a little.

"There, what do you think?" Mosh scooted out of Hibiki's line of sight and Hibiki looked at himself. 

"I look respectable." He'd almost not been given the chance to become a reporter because of his long hair.

"Not for long!" Mosh winked. "Sit. And don't move." Mosh swept off to a back room and Hibiki was left alone in the salon.

_Now look at what you've gotten mixed up in. Pimps and guys wearing lipstick. What would mom say? Ugh. I don't even want to think about that._

"Hey there, cutie." Hibiki looked up to see the same blonde from before standing next to him. "Mosh convinced you to stay a little longer, huh?"

"Just for a hair cut." Hibiki mumbled, twiddling his thumbs under the cloak. 

"Angelina, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out?" Mosh was back, pushing a cart in front of him. He stopped on the other side of Hibiki. 

"The guy was completely pissed out of his mind. He passed out in the street. I called a taxi for him and my ankle hurts still, so I was wondering if I could turn in for the night." Angelina smiled. 

"Okay. Put that foot up and put ice and heat on it. Go on. Good night." 

" 'Night Moshie!" Angelina gave Hibiki's cheek a pinch and left. 

"Ow…" Hibiki rubbed his cheek.

"Angelina has strong hands." Hibiki flushed. "Now. Just sit still and don't screw me up. Otherwise I'll dye all your hair bright neon pink."

"And look like you?" Hibiki snorted.

"Nah. You'd look like a me gone wrong. Don't worry, if you don't like it, you can always grow it out again." Mosh took a bit of hair and painted on the dye wrapping it up in aluminum. 

------

"You can look now. It's all done." Mosh twirled the chair towards the mirror and Hibiki cracked open an eye. A light blonde brown streak fell over his eyes. It looked different. Punky but not too loud.

"I like it. Thanks."

"No problem." Mosh smiled, letting Hibiki stand up.

"I heard that the Zaku are going to rob a bank tonight on Hikaru Street. Go on." Mosh pointed to the door and handed Hibiki his camera and pack. 

"Thanks!" Hibiki ran out and disappeared into the night.

"Too bad he's jail bait." Mosh sighed and began to sweep up Hibiki's hair.


End file.
